Wonderful
by Gottagetthebooty
Summary: A confusion, might lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

Ichihimeeeee 3

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Wonderful

It was a bright day in Karakura town, it was the first day of fall afterall. And, a certain busty, aurban haired girl couldn't hold in her excitement as she jumped with glee throughout the halls of Karakura highschool, "Oh- Tatsuki-channn!" The girl sang as she hugged herself against her bestfriends arm, a light blush on said girl, "I absolutely can't wait to go out and enjoy the wonderful weather!" She chimmed joyfully, her eyes wide and filled with life as she smiled up at her dear friend, awaiting her reaction. Tatsuki's thoughts weren't focused on the outside though, for some reason, she felt uneasy. Yes, the day was beautiful...but...there was something more. She shook the feeling of though, not wanting to worry her friend.

"Hai hai," Tatsuki replied in a calm, nonchalant manner. She was never one to show such excitement to simple things like the change in the weather. Orihime was different though, she enjoyed expressing her feelings very much, and Tatsuki admired that side of her, "It means I'll be able to train and play soccer even more without the strain of the heat," Tatsuki's lips grew into a smirk as she imagined how much she had actually enjoyed this type of weather. She closed her eyes for a moment, just listening to Orihime agree and come up with various different scenarios. Now that she thought about it, it may be best to invite everyone for a nice evening. They'll go get some icecream or something. She smiled softly at the thought, and Orihime, so lost in her imagination as she spoke of the possibilities to do on such a wonderful day, didn't catch it, "Hey...Orihime?" Said girl stopped her babbling, turning back and giving her full focus to Tatsuki. Her eyebrows raised showing that she had her attention without a doubt, "Let's all go out and get some ice cream, go to the park, y'know?" She asked with a smirk. Orihime gasped in glee, nodding in agreement as she interwinded their hands.

"Yes, Yes, Tatsuki-chan! That's a wonderful idea!" She chimed as she tilted her head to the side with happiness. Then, pouted, wondering why in the world she hadn't thought of that first, "You always come up with the best ideas!" Orihime giggled softly as she threw an excited fist into the air. Everything went into slow motion then, the sound of her fist colliding with whoever had been standing beside her was hard and _loud._ Orihime gasped, the sound of a man letting out a grunt kept the whole hall silent. She turned back, immediately retreating her arm as soon as she felt the contact. Her eyes widened as she looked down to a fallen Ichigo Kurosaki. She turned as red as an apple, lifting her hands up to her cheeks as she felt mortified to having just _punched_ the _Ichigo Kurosaki._ Her crush! The man she had fallen so hopelessly in love with! The man who had just saved...the woman _he_ was in love with. Rukia Kuchiki.

Well, of course, Orihime never really recieved any evidence on it...by the way they were, how they acted around each other, she saw it as a romance. And she was the one to be left behind. The third wheel. The one that didn't matter.

Orihime shook her head, refusing to think of that now and focusing on Ichigo, seeing that she had indeed hit him pretty hard, "Oh! Kurosaki-kun! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't-" She kneeled beside him, trying to come up with a proper explanation and apology. Tatsuki on the other hand, was laughing non-stop, as though what had just happened was the funniest thing that she had ever seen. Ichigo chuckled, rubbing his chin as he looked up at Orihime, leaning on his arm for support as he sat up.

"Goddamn, Orihime, who the fuck taught you to punch that hard?" He smirked at her light heartedly, although to others it might've seemed like a full out scowl. Orihime sweat dropped, scratching the back of her head as she tilted her head towards Tatsuki. She had just now finished her laughter, wiping away a tear from how hard she had laughed.

"Now, that right there was an amazing punch Orihime!" Tatsuki extoled her, patting her back gently, but a little harsh. Orihime simply giggled, and Ichigo shook his head, standing up on his own. He held his hand out to Orihime to help her stand, scowling at Tatsuki. Orihime shyly took it, trying to stop the fighting between the two hot heads once she patted down her skirt, still a little red.

"You could've told her i was behind her, you even made eye contact with me before she did it, fucking bastard," Ichigo growled out as he butted heads with her. Tatsuki stood her ground, smirking evily as she pulled back her arm, ready to go into a rumble if needed.

"You shouldn't have been that close to her in the first place, dumbass!" Tatsuki retorted, knowing that would make him back down.

"Was not!" Ichigo yelled out, a light, barely noticable blush across his cheeks as he pulled his own arm back as well. His pride scarred to have been thrown under the bus like that, he couldn't imagine the type of thoughts that were going through Orihime's mind right now.

"Was too!" Tatsuki argued back, just about to throw the first punch when Orihime suddenly stood in between the two. During that process, Orihime and Ichigo's noses had bumped against each other. Ichigo had been the only one that noticed, but quickly tried to shake his head from the thought once he saw Tatsuki sticking her tongue out at him, "Fuckin' pussy!" Tatsuki teased with a smirk as Orihime tried to calm her down.

"Fuck was that shit brain?!" Ichigo growled back, ready to go back at it. Orihime saw there was no way to simply stop them from fighting, but rather to distract them was a better way.

"W-wait! Kurosaki-kun, would you, um, would you like to come and get some Ice cream with me?" Orihime intervened shyly as she saw there was no way to stop them from starting to fight. Both hot heads stopped, just now did Orihime's words really sink in, they both looked down at the blushing girl, eyes wide.

_Did Orihime Inoue just ask Ichigo Kurosaki out on a date?!_

_R&amp;R_

_I'll continue if y'all like it! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's been awhile, ne? Summer's been going on for a few weeks now, and i abosolutely love how im wasting it away doing nothing at all! I hope y'all are having an exciting summer!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Interesting

Orihime immediately began waving her hands back and forth in morification, "I-I-I mean us! W-Would you like to go get some ice cream with us?" Orihime squealed out as she hurriedly pointed her finger at both herself and Tatsuki. Ichigo blinked repeatedly as she watched Orihime's flushed form. Tatsuki chuckled patting Orihime's head lightly as said girl kept her head low in embarrassment.

"What she meant is, you wanna go with us and the rest of the gang to the ice cream shop and then the park?" Tatsuki said with a quirked eyebrow as Orihime finally lifted her head to glanced up to Ichigo, still mortified, "It's way too nice today to let it go to waste, so we wanted to spend the day with y'all," Tatsuki stated as Chad came up behind Ichigo, giving the thumbs up to the girls, his silent agreement to meet with them. Ichigo glanced back, shrugging as he gave them a smile.

"Sure, why not," He said as he placed his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Orihime for a mere moment. It was strange, his heart had yet to stop beating so quickly since the moment Orihime had 'asked him out'. Orihime smiled at him kindly as soon as she realized he looked at her. He looked away turning to Chad, they waved goodbye to the two girls and made their way down the hall, "We'll tell Ishida and the others, we'll meet at the interest after school," Ichigo said with one last glance before they disappeared from view. Ichigo had kept his composure that whole time, he had no clue as to why he wanted to stay with Orihime and Tatsuki instead of walking away as he just did. When Orihime had asked him the first time around, he felt his heart skip a beat in excitement. It had been the first time a girl has ever shown any type of interest towards him directly, he wondered why he had gotten so happy over Orihime.

"You're red, Ichigo," Ichigo paused as he heard Chad's heavy voice beside him. Ichigo glared at his long term friend. Chad was smirking in his quiet, teasing way. Ichigo crossed his arms in defense as his embarassment grew.

"Shut up," Ichigo spoke as he kept his eyes away from Chad, knowing how well Chad could read him as though he was an open book. They made their way towards Uryu's classroom, knowing he was by himself. They opened the door to see a group of girls surrounding Uryu. It wasn't exactly odd, but both Ichigo and Chad knew Uryu wasn't exactly the type to socialize. Uryu noticed them first, a silent sigh of relief as he saw his salvation to get away from the group of girls, "Yo, Ishida," Ichigo spoke as they walked up to Uryu with Chad along side him. Uryu gave them a nod of acknowledgement. The girls running off as they noticed the glaring expression of Ichigo Kurosaki, "wanna go to the park and grab a treat after school with the rest of the group?" Ichigo questioned. Uryu pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I pass," He replied with a glare. Ichigo became baffled, immediately questioning the Quincy.

"And why the hell not?!" The carrot top asked in friendly rage.

"Willingly spending the afternoon with you? Get real, Kurosaki," Uryu snapped back as he stood straight, a professional air surrounding him, "I'm still your enemy, idiot." He said blankly. Ichigo growled as the quincy walked passed him and Chad in a nonchalant manner. The bell suddenly rang, reminding the students that class has already began. Ichigo smacked the back of Uryu's head before running off, "Agh! What the-" a mischevious smirk filled Ichigo's expression.

"Meet at the entrance after school if you change your mind, bastard!" Ichigo said with a laugh as they ran to class. The subsititute shinigami knew his friend well enough to see through the cold exterior he puts up. Uryu would come, no matter how many times he says they're enemies, he still comes when called upon. He was a good friend, and wouldn't pass the chance to enjoy a day with the group.

The rest of the day passed slowly to most of the group, especially to Orihime. She was much too excited to be able to spend the day with her friends. This would be the first time in awhile since they all just relaxed with one another. They had just recently arrived back from the Soul Society, she wanted to give everyone a chance to be happy and relieve their stress. She smiled softly as she watched the clock tick and tock before her. Her mind soon traveled back to Ichigo, the man she seemed to be growing even stronger feelings for. She wondered how he was doing, he seemed tensed earlier. She looked down to her shoes after thinking about it. 'He misses Kuchiki-chan...' She didn't exactly feel upset, just a small sting in her heart as she remembered the last time she saw them together. She put her head down, taking in a deep breath. She was done with the class, she could go to sleep until the bell rang.

As she hoped, the sound of the bell had awoken her, but the class was nearly empty. She quickly stood, a large smile formed on her lips as she gathered her things. She really hoped everyone would have a good day, excited to spend time with friends. She ran through the school, Tatsuki chasing after her until they reached the entrance. Tatsuki was out a breath, having just ran through the entire school to simply catch up with the enthusiastic girl. Said girl was still ecstatic, nearly jumping out of her shoes as she waited patiently for the rest of the group. About ten minutes later, the rest of the memembers arrived, the only one left was Ichigo. For the time they waited, the group simply chatted about their personal lives, school work, things like that, "Oi!" Orihime heard Tatsuki bark out, "the hell took you so long?!" She fisted her hand in a threatening manner. Orihime turned back with wide eyes, meeting eyes with Ichigo who already seemed irritated. She noticed him relax once they met eyes. She smiled, greeting him cheerfully.

_"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!"_

_R&amp;R_

_I'll continue if y'all like it!_


End file.
